


The Legacy of Ahsoka Tano

by mxltifanbr0



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Not really sure, Pain, lots of pain, this MIGHT be a vent fic, this is very angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxltifanbr0/pseuds/mxltifanbr0
Summary: In which Luke Skywalker has spent years dreaming of a girl...what happens when he finally tells someone about her?
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Leia Organa & Ahsoka Tano, Luke Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 17
Kudos: 95





	1. R e m e m b r a n c e

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustAnotherRandomFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherRandomFangirl/gifts).



> THIS STORY H U R T S  
> I haven't even written the first chapter but if I know myself I know this is gonna hurt (like a lot).  
> Well I mean there's gonna be a lotta soft fluff but it's products OF the pain
> 
> This story starts after Twilight of the Apprentice but before Maul goes after Obi-Wan and before Rogue One.

Ben Kenobi was a coward he was a runner, he ran from his past, from his failures, from the people he loved. Ben Kenobi was how Obi-Wan hid and survived, and Obi-Wan _hated_ Ben Kenobi. Obi-Wan _hated_ how he'd failed everyone in his life. Obi-Wan didn't...he didn't want to be Ben Kenobi anymore. Obi-Wan didn't want to live here on this planet hiding anymore. He wanted to fight; he wanted to _help_ people just like he used to.

Obi-Wan didn't want to be Ben Kenobi anymore...so he decided right then and there, he wouldn't. Obi-Wan decided that he would work toward fixing his mistakes and that he would never run away again.

Luke and ~~Ben~~ Obi-Wan sat atop a rock looking out across the desert, looking out at the dunes and dunes of sand stretching out as far as the eye could see.

_"I don't like sand."_

Anakin's voice echoed in his head. _Anakin. Obi-Wan's_ eyes dulled at the name. Anakin Skywalker...

_"It's coarse and rough and irritating, and it gets everywhere."_

_"I hate you!"_

Who was Anakin Skywalker?

Anakin Skywalker was a _general..._

_"General Skywalker, I wanted to thank you for your valiant effort today. Do not take the lives you saved lightly."_

_"I don't, but I also can't take the lives I lost lightly."_

_"I HATE you!"_

Anakin Skywalker was a _hero..._

_The Hero With No Fear_

_"I HATE YOU!"_

Anakin Skywalker was an _inspiration..._

_"The Jedi are selfless. They only care about others."_

**_"I hate you!"_ **

Anakin Skywalker was a _son_...

_"Son, my place is here, my future is here. It is time for you to let go."_

**_"I HATE you!"_ **

Anakin Skywalker was a _husband..._

_"I love you!"_

_"Liar!"_

**_"I HATE YOU!"_ **

Anakin Skywalker was a _father..._

_"Anakin's the father, isn't he?"_

Obi-Wan's eyes closed as he was pulled into a memory. A memory of a lifetime ago. Obi-Wan stood by Padme's side, staying close to her as she screamed and whimpered as she gave birth.

Her screams ceased as a babe's crying filled the air.

"Ee-see-tah oy-doh," The droid held out the babe.

_"Luke..."_

The droid offered the boy to Obi-Wan, the Jedi taking him in his arms, lowering him so his mother could see.

"Oh, Luke..."

Padme smiled softly at her son as he cooed. Obi-Wan's content and fond face fell into worry as Padme began to scream again.

"Ooh-bah, ooh-bah. Ooh-bah," Padme let out a few more sharp screams before more babies crying filled the air, "Ee-see-tah oy-dah."

"It's a girl," Obi-Wan smiled down at Padme.

_"Leia..."_

Obi-Wan held both babes in his arms; her children lowered close to her. He smiled reassuringly at her; he couldn't...he didn't deserve to mourn Anakin...not until later.

"Obi-Wan..." Padme panted.

Obi-Wan raised his head, looking into her deep brown eyes.

_"There's good in him. I know...I know there's still..."_

**_"I HATE YOU!"_ **

Obi-Wan's face had slackened, eyes widening in anguish and horror as he stared down at Padme as her body went limp, head gracefully falling to the side. Her children's wailing filling the air.

Anakin Skywalker was... _The Chosen One_

_"You were the chosen one!"_

Obi-Wan remembered the way he had screamed, his voice shaking with emotion as he stared through his tear-filled eyes, down at the broken and burning form of the man he had loved so much.

_"It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them! Bring balance to the force...not leave it in darkness!"_

**_"I HATE YOU!"_ **

Anakin Skywalker...was everyone's greatest _failure_.

_"I have failed you, Anakin. I have failed you."_

_"Into exile, I must go, failed I have."_

**_"I H A T E YOU!"_ **

Anakin Skywalker...

_"Anakin Skywalker was weak...I destroyed him."_

**_"I H A T E Y O U!"_ **

The robotic, warped voice was correct. Anakin Skywalker was dead. All that was left was... _Vader._

A distant memory tugged at Obi-Wan. The memory of a beautiful, strong, _lost_ Togrutta girl. The memory of the last time he had seen her—a memory of his little 'Soka and her unwavering love.

_"Obi-Wan! Tell Anakin..."_

_"I will."_

Anakin Skywalker was a _brother..._

_"You were my brother Anakin! I loved you..."_

**_"I H A T E Y O U!"_ **

Nostalgia gripped Obi-Wan's heart, anguish flooding through his veins.

"Ben..." Luke spoke up, eyes glued to the setting Suns.

"Please," Obi-Wan spoke softly, "I think it's time for me to let go of 'Ben Kenobi.'"

"Obi-Wan then," Luke sent him an all to familiar smile. 

Obi-Wan's breath hitched in his throat as he saw Ahsoka and Anakin staring up at him. Obi-Wan blinked, and the ghosts of his past were gone, leaving only Luke.

Obi-Wan's heart clenched painfully.

Every second, _every second,_ Obi-Wan spent with Luke, he yearned to be with Anakin. He wished, longed that instead of the blond-haired boy sitting next to him, it was Anakin. He wanted his husbands beside him. He wanted...he wanted Ahsoka.

"Obi-Wan," Luke began hesitantly.

"Yes, Luke?" Obi-Wan tried to push his past away again.

"Do you get...strange dreams?" The boy asked softly.

Obi-Wan's heart nearly stopped, was Luke possibly dreaming of similar things to what Anakin dreamed of?

"Define strange," Obi-Wan hummed casually.

"Like...like _not you?"_ Luke had trouble articulating his thoughts, "Like it's not you in the dream?"

"...Like a third-person point of view dream?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"No, like it's from your point of you, but you're not you?"

"Are you having dreams where you're someone else?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"I think so?" Luke rubbed the back of his neck.

Obi-Wan faltered, could he possibly be dreaming of what his sister has been seeing.

"Do you know anything about this person you might be in the dreams?"

"Well, I have a lightsaber," He grinned, eyes wide and innocent.

So, not Leia then.

"What color?" Obi-Wan asked softly.

 _"Blue,"_ Luke beamed, "I'm surrounded by people too!"

Must be one of those force wielders in Bail's rebellion, Obi-Wan realized.

"Have you ever seen yourself in these dreams?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Uh, yeah a couple of glances," Luke's face scrunched up adorably in concentration, "I'm tall," He spoke, that's obviously the most crucial part, "The people with me respect me. I...I'm strong, and I care for everyone. I have brown hair."

The older Jedi then, Obi-Wan nodded to himself.

"And I have blue eyes like now," Luke opened his eyes wide for Obi-Wan to see, the old man smiling fondly at him, "And I have a scar, right here!" Luke lightly dragged his finger across his eye to show where the scar was. Obi-Wan froze, "Do you know who that could be?"

"It's... It's Anakin..." Obi-Wan breathed out, "In your dreams... you're Anakin."

"Whoa!" Luke gasped, "That's awesome!"

"What do you...what do you see in your dreams?" Obi-Wan swallowed nervously.

"My dad was so cool!" Luke gasped, "I would fight, and there were droids! And hundreds and hundreds of identical-looking siblings fought by his side! They're also super awesome!"

"The Clones," Obi-Wan nodded, smiling fondly with a twinge of sadness.

"Yeah! And I think you were in the dreams too!" Obi-Wan froze, hoping he hadn't dreamed of Mustafar, "But you were young, so it was kind of weird-"

"I'm not that old," Obi-Wan's eye twitched.

"Wow, the years haven't been very kind to you then," Luke said bluntly, making Obi-Wan look at him with great offense, "And..." Luke's energetic voice faltered.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked softly.

"There was a girl," Obi-Wan faltered he knew...he knew where this was going, "She was a very pretty girl," Luke admitted, "And in the dreams when she'd look at me...my father," He corrected, "I could feel it."

"Feel...what?" Obi-Wan's hand rose to support his chin.

"Across decades and through my dreams, I could feel it. I could feel the love and admiration that girl had for my father, and I could feel that same love and admiration my father had for her."

"What's your question?" Obi-Wan's eyes dulled, and his gaze moved back to the setting suns.

"Who was Ahsoka Tano?" The boy asked softly.

Obi-Wan's breath hitched in his throat, emotions swirling within him. Knowing who he was speaking of and hearing her name accompanied by all the feelings it brought were two entirely different things.

"That's a name I haven't heard in a long time..." Obi-Wan breathed out.

"I've been dreaming of her for as long as I can remember," Luke breathed out shakily, "She's been a constant throughout my whole life, but it wasn't until a recent dream where I got her name. In my dreams I-my father," He corrected, "He always called her-"

"Snips..." Obi-Wan whispered, voice raw with emotion.

"Yeah," Luke nodded slowly, eyes widening slightly, "Can you...can you tell me about her?"

Obi-Wan sighed deeply, eyes closed, memories shining in his mind. With a deep, calming inhale, he silenced the memories before he opened his mouth and began to speak.

"Ahsoka Tano was..."


	2. S n i p s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke learns more about Ahsoka

"Ahsoka Tano was like a daughter to me," Obi-Wan began sadly, "I loved that girl with all my heart."

"Was she your padawan?" Luke peered up at him with those beautiful blue eyes of his.

"No..." Obi-Wan smiled sadly, "Anakin was my padawan."

"My father?" Luke breathed out.

"Ahsoka was Anakin's padawan," Obi-Wan said.

"So, she's like my sister!" Luke gasped.

"Yes, I suppose she's like your sister," Obi-Wan smiled fondly at the boy, "Or," He frowned in thought, "More accurately I suppose she could be considered your aunt as she saw Anakin as an older brother."

"But we're family?" Luke asked.

"Yes..." Obi-Wan's eyes dimmed in sadness, "Family..."

"Did she have any friends?" Luke questioned noting the sadness surrounding the topic of family.

Obi-Wan paused at the question and came to a sad realization that Ahsoka had been just like him. Almost everyone she cared about either left her or died.

"There was Lux," Obi-Wan spoke, "He was a separatist boy, but after meeting Ahsoka and your mother, he changed his views. He's currently the Senator of Onderon. There were Steela and Saw," Obi-Wan smiled sadly, "They met when Ahsoka went to help them free Onderon from a separatist proxy ruler. Steela was killed in the final battle, but her brother continues to fight for freedom throughout the galaxy. I never knew them, but I discovered Ahsoka had made friends with two sisters, Trace and Rafa Martez. They're currently spies for the republic, under the guise of spice runners and smugglers."

"How do you know so much about the rebellion?" Luke breathed out in awe. Obi-Wan's lips twitched up.

"My husband is a key aspect of the rebellion."

"You're married?!" Luke cried out incredulously.

"I am...was," Obi-Wan sighed, "I haven't seen him since the fall of the republic."

"Well, how come?" Luke questioned.

"My other husband-"

"Wait!" Luke gasped, "You can have two husbands?!"

"You can have as many husbands as you want," Obi-Wan smiled fondly, "So long as you love them."

"But uncle Owen says that marriage is meant for one man and woman," Luke frowned in thought.

"Your uncle is wrong," Obi-Wan promised, placing a hand affectionately on Luke's head, "Love is not a choice, you can't choose who you love and you can't choose how many people you love. Love is love."

"Well, I know the 'who' you love part," Luke said, "I mean when I kissed that girl, what's her name, I didn't feel anything but when I hugged my best friend, hello!" Luke laughed lightly.

"You've been kissing and hugging people, eh?" Obi-Wan joked.

"Ah, shaddap, I'm not the one who's married," Luke blushed, shoving the old man lightly, "So, question. I can love one person...but also love another at the same time? The same amount?"

"Exactly," Obi-Wan nodded.

"Cool," Luke whispered eyes wide with awe, "Your rebel husband, why don't you talk to him?"

"My other husband...Cody," Obi-Wan sighed, "Is no longer with us. I was afraid to lose Bail, so I..." He sighed, "Pushed him away."

"Well, that's not very smart," Luke told him bluntly. Oi-Wan scoffed and adopted a look of mock offense.

"Back to Ahsoka," He returned the subject to where they started, "She was always strong. When she was younger than you, she had already almost sacrificed herself for others, she'd led troops into battle, she'd gone head to head with Grievous, and she'd saved countless others, including your father and me."

"She sounds amazing," Luke breathed out. 

"She was," Obi-Wan's eyes dimmed, "She was charismatic and kind," He smiled sadly, remembering the girl, "She was mischievous and rebellious...just like your father. Anakin was constantly worried about her," He chuckled to himself, "He finally understood what it was like to be me."

"Did she know my mother?" Luke asked, eyes wide with wonder.

"Ahsoka saved your mother's life more than once," Obi-Wan smiled softly, "Padme loved that girl and Ahsoka loved her."

Luke's blue eyes shined as he smiled up at Obi-Wan. Eagerness and attentiveness in his features as he hung onto every word, soaking up the information.

"When she was young, Ahsoka was rather closed-minded, understandable as she'd spent nearly her whole life in war and fighting on the front-lines, but Padme taught her to look past that, and together they helped people."

"Did Ahsoka know?" Luke asked, "About my parents?"

"She did," Obi-Wan smiled, "Though, she never said anything."

"Did she...did she know about me?"

"No," Obi-Wan's smile died from his face, "Ahsoka left before your mother was pregnant."

"Left where?"

"The Order abandonded her," His voice was numb and his eyes dull, "...I abandoned her..."

"Don't say that-" Obi-Wan cut the boy off with a sigh.

"It's the truth," He bowed his head in shame, "What happened to her...what I did to her is among one of my biggest regrets...right beside failing your father. Ahsoka was a good Jedi and an even better person."

"Then I know she wouldn't blame you," Luke put a hand on his shoulder.

"She didn't deserve to be born in war," Obi-Wan met Luke's gaze, tears in his eyes he...he thought he could shed no more tears for his past but after years of forcing the Togrutta from his mind...to have it all rush back...it hurt too much, "She didn't deserve to be a warrior before she was fourteen, she didn't deserve to be betrayed by someone she loved and trusted, she didn't deserve to be cast out, she didn't deserve to be sentenced to death, she didn't deserve any of that."

"Then, did she not deserve you?" Luke asked, "If she didn't deserve anything that includes you, my father, my mother, the friends she had, did she not deserve them? Did she not deserve the happiness she did get?" Luke smiled sadly at the old man, "I've watched Ahsoka fight and lead and sacrifice my whole life...rarely did I see her content or happy but when she was...she was as bright as the suns. I know you regret everything that happened to her...but I don't think she regrets much."

"But that's something we'll never know," Obi-Wan sighed sadly, "The times she needed me most...I wasn't there. It's my fault she left the Order; it's-it's my fault she's dead."

"Don't say that Obi-Wan," Luke put a hand on his shoulder in support as he smiled sadly at him, "I don't believe that, and I'm sure she didn't either."

Luke suddenly gasped, eyes shooting wide as he fell into a vision.

_Luke looked around, taking in the majestic place. Everything around him was so beautiful. Lush nature, full, healthy trees surrounded him, a beautiful blue sky shone above him, and vibrant green grass lay beneath his feet. Luke squinted, in the distance he could see what appeared to be a temple atop a mountain.  
_

_He caught movement in the corner of his eyes, he turned his head, eyes coming to land on a convor. The convor and the boy stared at each other. As Luke stared into those almost glowing deep and for a few moments, Luke felt warmth and content flood his veins before the convor trilled up and him, ruffling its wings and breaking the trance._

_"Who are you?" Luke called after the convor as it flew into the air and began to fly away. Luke hesitated for a moment before deciding to follow it._

_The boy ran after the convor. As he did so, night seemed to sweep across the land. The sky darkened, and the trees around him lost their lives, the wood glowing white, lighting his surroundings._

_"Where are we going?" Luke called out to the convor hovering in the air at the mountain's base, directing Luke's gaze up at the temple, "Up there?" He asked unsurely.  
_

_The convor chirped encouragingly, and Luke faltered, rubbing the back of his neck._

_"I'm assuming that's a yes," He sighed, "Are there...are there stairs or something?" The convor let out a sound that sounded more like an angry huff, "Fine fine..." He sighed._

_Luke moved forward, standing before the wall. The convor let out a few trills that gave him the impression it was laughing._

_"What?" He asked, "Are you messing with me?"_

_The convor trilled in amusement before flying off, Luke quickly following it. The convor flew around the base of the mountain and came to a stop before a pathway that zigzagged up to the temple._

_"This'll work," He grinned to himself as he began to jog along the trail._

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

_"How much-" Luke panted, "How much further?" He rose his head and groaned. He had a few more rows of back and forth to go. Luke took a deep breath before pushing himself to keep going; this was nothing like farming the fields or training with Obi-Wan._

_Luke panted as he reached the top of the rows, nearly collapsing with exhaustion, forcing himself to remain standing. This place almost seemed to be...sapping him of his strength and energy._

_Luke forced himself to straighten, and as soon as he did, he let out a gasp stumbling back, tripping and falling down the rows. Or...he would've if the convor, with its head, hadn't forced him to stumble forward instead._

_Luke was overwhelmed by the two presence's he felt within the temple. They were powerful and swirling and intense._

_"In there?" Luke whispered to the convor, who landed on his shoulder, chirping, "Is that a yes?" The convor let out the same chirp, "Okay, I'm gonna take that as a yes."_

_Luke silently slipped into the temple, careful not to make a sound as he moved toward the Forces he felt. Luke ended up exiting the temple, peeking out into a courtyard._

_His eyes widened when he saw two figures, radiating with power. One was a shrouded with darkness, they were bald and had pale skin, red lines rolling down their face, almost as if their tears had been stained on their face. The other seemed to glow with light, they too had pale skin, and they had glowing green hair that swayed around them.  
_

_They appeared to be arguing, but he was too far away to hear. The convor let out a soft trill, urging him forward, and Luke jumped; he had almost forgotten it was there._

_Luke hesitated before sneaking into the courtyard, he rushed over to the courtyard's edge, sneaking around the figures. Luke faltered, staring over the edge, leading down to what appeared to be an arena.  
_

_The arena seemed to be a symbol of balance. One side glowed and radiated the darkness, the other emanated with light. The symbols that separated both felt like a perfect balance._

_Luke tore his gaze away, and he rushed around the figures, hiding behind a tree as he listened in._

_"It is her time," The one shrouded with darkness said firmly._

_"How can you even say that, brother?" The embodiment of light scoffed._

_So they were siblings, cool very cool, cool cool coolcoolcoolcoolcoolcoolcoolcoolcoolcoolcoolcool-_

_"I can say that because it is the truth," The male spoke, "It is time she stepped into her rightful mantel. It is time she accepted her destiny; you know this to be true, sister."  
_

_"A destiny_ we _thrust upon her!" The female hissed._

_"Her master failed...she must take his place."_

_"Have you no heart?" His sister's voice shook, "We destroyed her future, and now we're taking her life."_

_"She's better off here."_

_"How can you even say that?"_

_"Because if she stays, all she will know will be pain."_

_"All she's_ ever _known is pain," His sister corrected him, scoffing in disbelief, "She can handle a little more."_

_"You are putting her through more suffering than necessary," The male hissed, "Let it end."_

_"I'm putting her through more suffering than necessary?" The female repeated a scoff in her voice, "Her destiny...is what we made it. She deserved better than what we did to her."  
_

_"Yes," Her brother agreed, "She did. But that doesn't change what she is now."_

_"You warped and infected her with your darkness, and then you killed her," The female reminded him.  
_

_"Yes...and then you brought her back," The male's red eyes narrowed, "You are as much at fault as I, sister. I chose to make her fall then I chose to kill her. And you...you chose to save her."_

_"It wasn't a choice!" His sister bit out, "She was an innocent caught up in your schemes!"  
_

_"And now she will accept all that she is meant to be."_

_"I won't let you."_

_"It's too late," The male remarked, "I've sealed the gates."_

_"What?" The sister's breath hitched in her throat, "No...no, he was supposed to save her, pull her from the moment...why?"_

_"Because...the galaxy needs her."_

_"Brother," The female's voice shook, "Let her go home. Let her know love. Let her know peace. Don't let her die alone in that darkness...please..."_

_"..." The male refused to meet his sister's heartbroken face._

_"Please!" She begged._

_"We will tell her everything," He relented, "We will tell her what will befall her brother and the galaxy should she stay and we will tell her what will happen...if she accepts her fate."_

_"You can't do that to her," The sister said firmly, "When she stays, her heart will be more broken than it already is."_

_"Which is why I am certain she will move on. I can give her the option...or I can keep the gates closed and make the choice for her."  
_

_"Very well then..." The sister smiled sadly._

_"Now then, there's you to address," The male turned to face the tree, "Who are you?"  
_

_Luke tensed, breath hitching in his throat as he refused to move. The convor, however, hopped off his shoulder and flew out toward the siblings._

_"Morai," The female greeted, arm raised, the convor landing on it trilling softly, "You can come out," She told Luke. The Skywalker took a deep breath before stepping out from behind the tree.  
_

_"Skywalker," The male noted._

_"You must be Luke," The sister smiled softly at him._

_"Who are you?" Luke asked, "What do you want from me?"_

_"Save Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker," The male said, "That is all we ask of you."_

_"Who's-" Luke let out a sharp shriek as the male's hand shot out and Luke he was suddenly flung back by the male's Force._

_"Brother!" Was the last thing he saw of the siblings as the female moved to rush after him only for him to get flung over the cliff, falling through the air._

_Luke screwed his eyes shut, body tense as he fell through the air. Luke gasped when the falling feeling he had abruptly ended. Luke panted, body shaking with adrenaline as he took in his surroundings. He was in an empty room on what appeared to be a ship._

_"Keeping your saber moving is key to deflecting the fire of multiple adversaries," A familiar voice filled the space, and a scene formed._

_The doors of the room opened, and a rather attractive boy stepped in. A beautiful Togrutta woman sat on her knees, eyes closed before a Holocron projecting his father's hologram._

_"Fluid motion," The hologram of his father continued to speak, "One into the next, into the next, and so on."_

_The attractive boy seemed to hesitate, mouth moving to open before he decided against it. He moved forward, sitting across from the Togrutta._

_"I've made some adjustments to the classic Form IV techniques that I think you'll find work well against droids and other ranged attackers. Here, I'll show you."_

_The two boys watched the hologram intently as Anakin ignited his saber...the saber his son now wielded._

_"One, two, three..." Anakin instructed, blocking bolts._

_"He's amazing," The boy breathed out, "I've watched these recording to help me with my own saber training._

_"Four, five, six..." Anakin's voice was drowned out as he continued to move, and the Togrutta spoke._

_"You should have seen him in person," Her eyes opened to reveal an enchanting blue, "Anakin Skywalker, he was my master."_

_Luke's breath hitched in his throat, eyes widening. This woman...was she...she was_ Ahsoka! _She survived, just like Obi-Wan had, and she...she had been alone for decades just like him too. They were both alive, and they didn't know..._

_"Kanan said he was the greatest warrior the Jedi had in the Clone Wars," Ezra stared at the hologram in awe._

_"He was powerful," Ahsoka confirmed, "Rarely lost a battle," her eyes shone with nostalgia and fondness, "What would have surprised people was how kind he was. He cared deeply about his friends," Pain filled her eyes as she moved her gaze to the floor, "and looked out for them until the end."_

_"Practice these exercises mindfully," Anakin spoke, and Ahsoka forced her gaze to rise, staring at him, "And you'll see improvement, I promise."_

_"Do you know what happened to him?" Ezra asked. Ahsoka bowed her had as the hologram faded.  
_

_"The last time I saw him, he was rushing off to save the Chancellor. Then everything changed...the war ended, and the Jedi were accused of treason. One by one, they were hunted down," Rage swirled in her eyes._

_"By the Inquisitors," The boy said._

_"Or worse..." Ahsoka breathed out.  
_

_The Togrutta suddenly tensed, turning her head; blue eyes met blue. Ahsoka's eyes widened as did Luke's. Could she see him? Or...feel him?! Ahsoka's mouth moved in a single word, no sound escaping her.  
_

_'Anakin...' The name had been lost in her throat._

Luke gasped, eyes snapping open. He shot up, panting, a tremor of emotion passing through him.

"Luke, are you alright?" Obi-Wan placed a hand on Luke's shoulder as he stared worriedly at him.

"I saw her," Luke breathed out eyes wide.

"Saw who?"

"Ahsoka," He said, "And...and a very pretty boy," He added cheeks flushed red as he remembered the attractive boy.

"A boy? Perhaps you saw Lux then?"

"No," Luke sighed, he was having difficulty articulating his thoughts and what he had seen, "I've seen my father's last time with her. When she went to Mandalore, this was different; I wasn't looking at her as my father, I was looking at her just as a part of the force, I think? It's hard to explain just; it was different from anything else I've seen." 

"Different, how so?"

"Well, Ahsoka wasn't the same," Luke said, "She was older, and felt stronger, way stronger than me that's for sure."

"Luke...what are you trying to say?" Obi-Wan's voice shook slightly.

"Obi-Wan Ahsoka...Ahsoka's _alive_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my sister told me she didn't cry reading the last chapter so these chapters are gonna become sadder than I was originally gonna make them :)


	3. H o p e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Obi-Wan discovers how Ahsoka survived Order 66 and "kidnaps" Luke reuniting with quite a few people

"Luke...what are you trying to say?" Obi-Wan's voice shook slightly.

"Obi-Wan Ahsoka...Ahsoka's alive."

"Why..." Obi-an whispered.

 _"Why?"_ Luke repeated brows furrowed.

"Why would...why would you say that?" Obi-Wan's body shook slightly, eyes wide.

"It-it's true," Luke stammered.

"I came to peace with her death years ago," Obi-Wan bit his inner cheek, "Why are you saying this now?"

"Please, Obi-Wan," Luke took the old man's hands, "Please, you have to believe me."

"Luke," Obi-Wan's eyes were raw with emotion, shining with anguish, "I _felt_ her die. My little 'Soka was killed by her clones, by her vods."

"Are you sure?" Luke asked him, meeting his gaze.

 _"Sure?"_ Obi-Wan repeated, confusion laced in his voice.

"Are you certain you felt her die?" Luke asked, "You've told me that the Force melted into chaos, so much pain filling everything, from the Jedi and the clones, what if...what if you were wrong, what if you didn't actually feel her?"

"You're trying to suggest that in the midst of all that death and pain...hers wasn't a part of it?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Luke nodded, "Just...I think you need to focus back on that moment," Luke winced as he spoke knowing how painful this would be for Obi-Wan, "I think you need to really focus on Ahsoka at that moment and not on the whole of everyone's suffering."

"Luke..." Obi-Wan protested.

"Please," Luke begged, "You have to believe me and-and I think this is the only way."

"I-" Obi-Wan faltered and sighed heavily, "Fine."

Obi-Wan forced himself to relax, eyes fluttering closed.

"I'm right here," Luke smiled sadly at the old man.

Obi-Wan let his mind wander back to that moment. Back to when...he felt Cody fade and when he turned against him aiming his blaster to the sky...firing on him.

Obi-Wan forced himself to relax and he opened himself up to the Force. His eyes fluttered closed and when they opened he found himself floating in space, staring at a ship before him.

Wherever he was...the answers he sought were on that Star Destroyer. Obi-Wan took a deep breath and when he opened his eyes he found himself on the bridge of the star destroyer.

Officers stood at panels and below him. A door slid open and Obi-Wan turned to the sound, breath hitching in his throat, eyes glued to the two figures that approached. 

"Ahsoka..." He whispered, voice shaking as he stared at the girl, "Rex..."

As Ahsoka and Rex walked down the ramp, Rex walking a few paces behind her, the officers all stopped what they were doing to turn and salute her, the girl making note of everyone.

As Ahsoka and Rex approached him, he subconsciously made the decision to move out of their way. The two friends came to a stop at the end of the bridge, staring at the stars before them as they blurred together as they shot forward into hyperspace.

"Something on your mind?" Rex asked awkwardly, noting the silence coming from Ahsoka and the intensity of her gaze.

"As a Jedi," She began, eyes still trained on the stars, "We were trained to be keepers of the peace, not soldiers. But all I've been since I was a Padawan is a soldier," There's a hint of disappointed amusement in her voice.

Obi-Wan winced at her words...it was true. They should've...they should've never sent children into war. Even if the war had ended the...the damage would've already been done to them. He could see it so clearly now, the damage the war had done to Ahsoka...why had he not been able to see it then?

"Well," Rex sighed, "I've known no other way," He just seemed to realize this himself, "Gives us clones all a mixed feeling about the war. Many people wish it never happened," Ahsoka finally turned to him, "But without it, we clones wouldn't exist."

"Well," Ahsoka spoke, mirth filling her eyes as a small smile tugged at her lips, "Then perhaps some good has come from it. The Republic couldn't have asked for better soldiers, nor I a better friend."

Rex returned her smile, adoration in his gaze. Ahsoka straightened, arm raising as she saluted him, Rex mimicked the action, the two of them smiling.

Obi-Wan could feel it, he could feel the hope and content that radiated from them. He remembered he had felt the same...he had felt the exact same right before the Emperor had enacted that Order.

"Commander Rex," An officer approached, "The latest briefing has come in."

"Want to have a look?" Rex turned back to Ahsoka, "It might have an update on General Kenobi's efforts."

Obi-Wan recoiled slightly...she had been...she had been worried about him. She had been curious about him. She cared about him. And when she needed him...he wasn't there, either time.

"You go," Ahsoka urged, "I'm sure it's more good news."

She sent Rex one last smile. Rex smiled back and nodded, turning and walking away, the Officer following him, leaving Ahsoka alone. The Togrutta's crossed arms shifted behind her back as she turned forward, staring out the window.

Obi-Wan grunted in surprise when he felt himself getting dragged somewhere. Instead of resisting, he let it happen and he found himself inside a cell. Before he was Maul, breathing heavily, eyes closed, bound securely.

Maul's eyes snapped open the sound of a saber igniting echoing through the force.

 _"You must choose!"_ Sidious's voice echoed through the force.

Obi-Wan felt horror curl within him. Please...he begged the force...please don't let this be what he thought it was. Obi-Wan blinked and he found himself with Ahsoka again.

 _"Don't listen to him, Anakin!"_ Mace cried out.

 _"It's not the Jedi way,"_ Anakin insisted, _"He must live."_

_"He's too dangerous to be left alive."_

_"Please don't,"_ Sidious begged.

_"I need him."_

_"Unlimited power!"_ Sidious shrieked.

Asoka grunted in pain, stumbling back as Mace's screams echoed through the force. Ahsoka's hand moved up to her head as force lightning crackled around her.

 _"What have I done?"_ Anakin whispered horrified, Ahsoka stumbled back before suddenly her head shot up, eyes snapping wide.

"Anakin...?" The Togrutta whispered, eyes darting around in fear and confusion.

"Ahsoka..." Obi-Wan whispered, staring at her sadly as she turned and ran toward the doors at the end of the bridge.

 _"Execute Order 66,"_ Sidious's voice echoed in his mind, echoed through the Force. 

"Yes, Lord Sidious," Obi-Wan heard Rex speak.

The doors before her slid open, Ahsoka coming up behind Rex who had his back to her.

"Rex," She stumbled to a stop, "It's Anakin. I feel like something terrible has happened."

Rex shook, hand trembling his helmet clattering to the floor, Ahsoka's gaze following the symbol of her vod.

"Rex?" Ahsoka asked.

The Togrutta tensed as the two other troopers in the room turned their blasters on her.

"No!" Rex cut in aggressively.

For a moment a flicker of hope formed in Obi-Wan. What if...what if Rex's chip glitched and he wasn't being forced to do this?

"I'll do it," Rex's voice was cold as he turned to face her.

That flicker of hope Obi-Wan felt burned out.

"Rex," Ahsoka took a step forward, eyes filled with confusion and fear, "What's happening?"

"Stay back!" Rex snarled, hands snapping up, blasters pointed at her tears rolling down his cheeks as he trembled.

Ahsoka stared at him terrified and confused, her hands held up, a calming motion.

"Find him," He panted, tears in his eyes, "F-find him. Fives," Tears rolled down his cheeks, as Ahsoka continued to stare on, "Find him! Fives!" He cried pulling the triggers on his blasters.

"Ahsoka!" Obi-Wan let out a strangled sob.

Ahsoka ducked under the attack and charged forward, tackling Rex. The clone grunted as she tackled him into the holotable which she stood atop as her clones fired on her. 

Ahsoka, without hesitation, deflected the bolts killing her troopers, killing men she loved.

With the swipe of her hand the doors she'd came in shut.

"Rex!" She cried out as her vod stood.

Behind her, the doors slid open and Jesse and more clones entered, instantly shooting at her. Ahsoka deflected and deflected, smoke filling the room thanks to the spare shots.

Obi-Wan felt terror grip his heart as she was shielded by the smoke, the only thing visible being her sabers. 

"No!" Obi-Wan cried out when the glow of her sabers vanished.

"She's down!" A trooper cried out, "She's down!"

"Hold your fire!" Jesse exclaimed, "We got her!" 

The clones moved forward and as the smoke cleared they all looked up to see the gaping hole in the ceiling. The hole through which Ahsoka Tano had escaped.

The memory faded out of existence and new scenery formed around him. He was by a ship with...with Rex. The clone had a bandage on his head as he put a shovel into the ship. 

Rex turned, staring into the distance. Rex's eyes looked so sad and so...so _lost_.

Obi-Wan followed his gaze. There before him was a Star Destroyer, hull half-buried in the surface of the planet and...and before the ship were dozens of poles, familiar clone helmets resting on top. This was...this was a burial site.

Obi-Wan breathed out shakily, eyes wide as he stared at the back of a figure wearing a grey cloak. He couldn't see much of them but he begged _begged_ the Force that it was _her_.

Obi-Wan shot forward, scrambling across the ground toward the burial site. He stumbled clumsily, most unlike him, to a stop. Staring at the figure with wide eyes.

His legs felt weak. His body shook as he wordlessly covered his mouth with his hands as he stared at his little 'Soka. She was. She was _alive_. She survived and not only that she saved Rex too.

Obi-Wan stood beside Ahsoka as she stared out at the dozens of graves belonging to the men she loved. Belonging to men she had fought beside for years. Men she had trusted with her life and who had trusted her. Men who she killed for. Men she killed besides. Men...who were her vod.

Obi-Wan couldn't seem to tear his gaze from the helmet, proud, and center. The helmet...the helmet of Jesse...

Ahsoka shifted, drawing Obi-Wan's eyes away from the graves and to her. The Togrutta reached into her cloak and she withdrew her saber. She held the saber in her hand, conflict shining through her Force, sadness burning in her eyes.

Obi-Wan watched silently as the Togrutta allowed the sabers to roll off her fingers, landing with a soft thud. Ahsoka's eyes fluttered closed before they opened, raising her head staring forward at the helmets of her buried vods.

Obi-Wan gasped, eyes snapping open, taking in the concerned expression on Lukes's face.

"All this time..." Obi-Wan whispered, "All this time she's been alone."

"We have to go find her," Luke decided.

"Yes," Obi-Wan agreed, standing, "Yes...we'll solve two birds with one stone," He began to walk away Luke hurrying after him.

"T-that's not the saying," Luke stammered in confusion.

"I know," Obi-Wan shrugged as he hurried across the sand, "But as a Jedi, we're not really supposed to promote killing."

"Well yeah but, that's not the saying," Luke mumbled pouting adorably as he hurried after Obi-Wan, "Where are we going?" He called out.

"Bail," Obi-Wan called back over his shoulder.

"Your husband?" Luke asked, "The rebel? We're going to the rebellion?"

"If anyone can find Ahsoka he can," Obi-Wan spoke beginning to climb a particularly large sand dune.

"What about my aunt and uncle?" Luke asked, following him up the sand, "Shouldn't we stop by to tell them where I'm going?"

"Hmm, nope," Obi-Wan hurried up the sand.

"No?" Luke repeated, "Won't they worry?"

"Probably," Obi-Wan shrugged, "But I'm kidnapping you so there's nothing they can do."

"You're kidnapping me?!" Luke cried out.

"Don't worry," Obi-Wan promised, "It'll be fun."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"What did she look like?" Obi-Wan spoke up as they flew through hyperspace.

He was...trembling with nervousness and excitement at the prospect of seeing Ahsoka again. His little Ahsoka...all grown up...

"Her um-her head things-"

"Lekku," Obi-Wan subconsciously corrected.

"Yeah her lekku were longer and had more symbols. She was more built, she physically looked stronger," Luke tried to clarify, "Her eyes were a different shade of blue, they were...deeper and darker, more of a solid blue, no longer turquoise as they were in the Clone Wars."

"I just..." Obi-Wan let out a shaky breath, "I can't believe she survived."

"Why not?" Luke inquired softly, "When she reunited with my father after she was abducted and hunted by Trandoshians she told him something...something that still applies now."

"...What'd she say?" Obi-Wan asked.

"She said, 'when I was out there, alone, all I had was your training and the lessons you taught me. And because of you, I did survive. And not only that, I was able to lead others to survive as well.'"

"I wish I'd known..." Obi-Wan breathed out.

"I know," Luke frowned, "But you taught me that we can't change the past."

"She's been so _alone_ ," Obi-Wan trembled, burying his face in his hands.

"Hey," Luke reached out, placing his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, "She won't be alone anymore...and neither will you."

"Thank you, Luke," Obi-Wan's smile was soft and sad, "You truly are too kind for this galaxy."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"C'mon," Luke smiled reassuringly at Obi-Wan, eyes soft and comforting as they landed at the rebel base, "Everything's gonna be okay."

"Yeah..." Obi-Wan sighed, standing, and following the boy.

The two force sensitives exited the ship, descending the ramp, arms raised in surrender, dozens of guns pointed at them.

"Who are you?" A girl demanded, glaring at the two of them with deep brown eyes.

"I need to see Bail Organa," Obi-Wan told her desperately.

"I asked you a question."

"I'm not here to hurt him," Obi-Wan promised, "Please."

"I'm Luke this is B-Obi-Wan," Luke stepped in.

"Obi-Wan?" The girl whispered, eyes wide, "As in, Obi-Wan _Kenobi_?"

"Yes," Luke confirmed, giving her a single nod.

"Okay, I'll take you to him," The girl decided, turning and walking off, the Skywalker and Kenobi hastily following her.

"Who're you?" Luke sped up to walk beside her.

"I'm Leia," She introduced.

Obi-Wan faltered this was...she was the other Skywalker twin.

"Leia?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"Yes?"

"How do you think he'll react?" Obi-Wan asked awkwardly. Judging from her reaction when Luke told her his name she knew, she knew about him and Bail.

"He's missed you," Leia smiled softly, "He enjoyed telling me stories about you and about the Clone War."

"Enjoyed?" Luke asked.

"The stories became too painful a while ago..." Leia sighed, "Everyone's stopped telling them."

"Everyone?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Everyone who was affected by the war," Leia sighed, "One way or another they found themselves here...fighting again."

"Does the fight upset you?" Obi-Wan asked softly.

"Most of the people in the Rebellion have been apart of this their whole lives..." Leia sighed, "The fight's all they've ever known, and...it makes me sad that it's all they still know."

"You're very wise for your age," Obi-Wan told her.

"Thanks, I guess," Leia's lips pulled into a small smile, "I get it from my mother."

"I'm sure you do," Obi-Wan his a small smile.

"We're here," Leia stopped, the two other men stopping with her.

Obi-Wan tensed when the doors before them slid open, his eyes landing on his husband's back. Obi-Wan swallowed the lump in his throat, his throat feeling dry.

"Bail," He called out weakly.

The senator tensed and slowly turned, his mesmerizing deep brown eyes were wide as he stared at his husband.

Obi-Wan's breath hitched in his throat, Bail looked just as beautiful as he remembered. He still looked...he looked so _young_ a few grey hairs marring his dark hair. He aged well...he didn't hide and let his weariness catch up to him as Obi-Wan had.

"Obi-Wan..."

**Author's Note:**

> Yo is this shit a vent fic??? Am I writing a vent fic?? Wow, idek it feels kinda like a vent fic  
> mind: blown
> 
> Ships in this story (I'm sure you're wondering 'why did you put this in the relationships tag' well it's because having a lot of tags makes me uncomfortable):  
> 1\. Anakin/Padme  
> 2\. Luke/Ezra (eventually)  
> 3\. Bail/Obi-Wan/Cody (Bail and Cody were married to Obi-Wan but not to each other)  
> 4\. Leia/Han  
> 5\. Hera/Kanan  
> 6\. If I'm missing any other ships you'll find out by reading ig?  
> If you don't like any of these ships ^ that's fine that's your opinion but they WILL be in this fanfic so...this might be farewell so, bye thank you for reading as far as you did :)


End file.
